


The Sheath and The Teeth

by murderblimp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward First Times, Ben kind of has a pain kind and doesn't know it?, Brief mention of past kidnapping, Crack, Cult Escapee Ben, Cult Escapee Rey, F/M, Loss of Virginity, No Pregnancy, Vagina Dentata, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), like 5 seconds of Baldo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderblimp/pseuds/murderblimp
Summary: Rey and Ben, finally escaped and recovered from their time in an off-kilter cult, are ready to dothe deed. Ben researches prophylactics long and hard beforehand, but when they get down to it, the condoms keep . . .snagging?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 25
Kudos: 33
Collections: Reylo Vagina Dentata





	The Sheath and The Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [vanilla villain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_villain37) for the encouragement and beta-ing this into a legible state!
> 
> This is my humble offering to the Reylo Vagina Dentata collection.
> 
> A/N: This is not intended to be a serious take on religious cults or getting out of them, but if that's something that offends you, this might not be for you. This is 100% garbage crack nonsense. Consider yourself warned.

Ben was running late. Rey was expecting him home any minute, but he hadn’t expected there to be _so many_ types of condoms. _Natural,_ _Ribbed, XXL, Flavored._ He had no clue what any of it meant, but he knew they were important. He let out an exasperated sigh and wished Rey was with him, but it's not like she was any more experienced. While he didn’t know much about sex, the one thing he knew for sure was going to this the _right_ way. The _safe_ way. He was a perfectionist, after all.

To say they were both inexperienced was an understatement -- Rey had been too focused on fending for herself on the streets of Jakku, and Ben, well... Ben’s path through life had been far from the norm. Uncle Luke’s boarding school had taught abstinence only. Sex education had been limited to a ghastly slide show of disease-laden genitals (sure to kill any boner for the next few years of Ben’s life) and a mortifying proclamation from Luke of “don’t do the thing without the ring!” Luke himself was unwed and claimed to still honor his virginity pledge, advising that meditation kept him on the path of purity. Come to think of it, Luke had meditated _a lot_.

And then there was Ben’s whole stint at the Sacred Order of the First Knights Temple Eternal... First Order for short. Ben had lost the next several years of his life to what he now knew to be a cult masquerading as a religious movement. Much like Luke’s Academy, all of the members - aptly dubbed “knights” - were expected to be above such baser desires as sex. To encourage their ascetic lifestyle, the knights were forced to shave their heads and wear loose fitting black robes, desexualizing the commune. 

Well, everyone except their flamboyant “Supreme Leader,” Snoke, who dressed himself in a shimmering gold kaftan, claiming to be a conduit through which some extraterrestrial deity, Sheev communicated to Earth. Through serving Snoke and by proxy Sheev, knights would be granted passage to Sheev’s planet Exogel in the afterlife. Ben realized now how stupid it sounded in retrospect. He probably should have caught on to the scam much sooner.

Yet for all the psychological damage the First Order had brought on Ben, he could not bring himself to regret those years because without them, he never would have met Rey.

He could still remember their first meeting clear as day, on the dusty streets of Jakku. He had been on a recruitment run, tasked with finding people in need, offering them shelter and food. His old white Ford Transit had “FREE CANDY” spray-painted on the side to entice the poor and hungry as it puttered through the city. Any new recruits he picked up were not to be told the finer details of the First Order until they were safe within the guarded confines of the Compound. 

He was passing a junkyard when he saw her, skin tanned from hours in the sun, clothes dirty and ragged, collecting cans and parts she could trade in for money. She was an ideal recruit but did not fall for the free candy scheme. She was smart; she could rise through the ranks quickly. Ben fell to Plan B, but Rey was stronger than she looked. Never had a recruit put up such a fight as he threw her into the back of his windowless van. He was smitten. Snoke would be proud, one knight closer to fulfilling the First Order’s mission to rid the world of greed.

It was on the long ride back to the compound when Ben fell in love with Rey. She cursed him as she tugged on the bindings around her wrists and ankles, ignoring his chosen name of Kylo and dubbing him “Baldo.” He had never had a nickname, not even from his so-called friends at Luke’s academy. He felt endeared for the first time in years, despite it being intended as an insult. He knew in that moment he would follow her to the ends of the Earth, which according to Snoke was somewhere in Antarctica. 

The week of Rey’s initiation, when she was to partake in the ceremonial head shaving, she’d told him to “stop drinking the Kool Aid” and convinced him to run away with her. To this day, he still wasn’t sure what she’d meant by that, as Snoke never allowed such sugary drinks.

The next two years were exhausting. With no money to their names, the pair turned to the FBI. After an investigation coordinated amongst three government agencies, five days undercover at the compound, the subsequent arrest of Jedidiah Snoke and several months in witness protection - Ben was able to reclaim his life. On the final day of Snoke’s trial, mere weeks ago, the judge had proclaimed a guilty verdict and life sentence. Much to his surprise, Rey had pulled Ben into a kiss -- his first. Things escalated fairly quickly from there. Years of Ben’s youth already lost, and impatient to start his new life with Rey, the pair moved in together immediately. 

Which was how Ben found himself here. In the Family Planning aisle of Walgreens. Completely over his head. In the few weeks they had lived together they had done _stuff,_ kissing mostly, both unsure how to take the next step. But after last night’s rather enthusiastic make-out session led to them experimentally grinding against each other until they each came with their clothing still on, they were eager to skip ahead and finally have sex.

A cough broke Ben out of his reverie, drawing attention to the fact that he had been standing in front of the condom section for far too long. 

“Sir, do you need any help?” asked a stock girl as she started to shelve a shipment of pads. 

Embarrassed and now very late to get home, he muttered a quiet “No.” Quickly surveying the shelves, his eyes landed on a box labeled “Trial Pack” containing a variety of condoms and something called “Bonus! Pleasure Gel.” Certainly, if there was ever a time for such an assortment, Ben figured losing one’s virginity was it. 

He scurried his way over to the checkout, throwing a few more inane items in his basket to attempt to hide the true purpose of the shopping trip: reading glasses, a deck of cards, and a few candy bars. Totally normal things for a totally normal evening. 

——————

Rey pounced on Ben as soon as he walked in the door.

“Where have you been all day? I thought you’d be home hours ago! This is exactly why we need to get cell phones.”

“I was at the library to use their computers, look for jobs, but uh... I don’t think we should go there anymore… and then I stopped to, erm, get some things.” Ben waved the bag in his hand. “In case you still want to… you know... Tonight?”

Rey beamed, poking her hand into the plastic to rifle through the purchases. 

“Oh I definitely still want to ‘ _you know.’_ What’s this other stuff for?”

“Okay. Um. Right now? Or maybe did you want some dinner first? I think we still have the ingredients for grilled cheese.”

“Ben---”

“Or we can play the cards. It was one of the few activities we were allowed during our free time --”

“Ben. Stop rambling. Stop talking about food _._ Stop talking about cards. We can do those things later. _After_.”

That was all the encouragement he needed. Rey let out a squeak as he hoisted her into a fireman's lift and carried her into the bedroom, tossing her on the mattress before settling next to her. Rey wasted no time, pulling his face to hers. Kissing he could handle, kissing was comfortable. He felt his nerves dissipate as he melted into Rey’s lips. Gaining confidence, he slipped his hand under her shirt, slowly sliding the worn cotton up her body until he met her bare breast. While she looked lean and muscled, here her body was soft, cushioned by the steady nutrition of regular meals since their escape. Ben experimented, alternating between thumbing circles around her nipple and kneading the mound of her breast, taking pride in the moans he was eliciting from Rey. 

Ben let out a gasp when Rey’s own hand slid lower, cupping his erection through his jeans. This was dangerous territory. He didn’t want things to end before they even started.

_There is only Passion. Through Passion I gain Strength. Through Strength I gain Power. Through Power I gain Victory._

Rey would kill him if she knew he still used the First Order mantras to maintain his composure, especially in this moment, willing himself not to come in his pants. But Snoke gained a following for a reason, he was damn motivational, and five years of indoctrination wasn't exactly something Ben could shake overnight.

Rey must have noticed he stopped moving, hand frozen, still clutching her breast, as he fought off the urge to come. Taking charge, she sat up and started to disrobe - lifting her shirt over her head and shimmying out of her leggings, pulling down her plain panties with them. Before he could blink, Rey was lying naked before him for the first time. Ben took in her freckled skin, lingering over her breasts and the dark tresses at the apex of her thighs. He didn’t need to have sex with any other women to know that she was the most beautiful woman in all the dimensions, parallel or otherwise.

“Hey, Baldo!” snarked Rey, smacking Ben in the face with a pillow. “ Are you going to leave me to fuck myself or what?" 

He scrambled to undress -- getting his head caught in his shirt and nearly tripping out of his pants. By the time he was naked, Ben’s chest was heaving and there was far more blood flowing to his cock than his brain.

Ben fumbled with the box of condoms, grabbing one at random while Rey tauntingly wiggled her body on the quilt. His hands shook as he tore the foil open, trying to remember what to do next. He had researched this. Ben closed his eyes, trying to recall the steps from the educational video. There was a banana instead of a penis, but he understood the gist of it. He wished he could have watched it more than twice or had the chance to print out instructions, but as he started his third viewing, the computer screen went black and he was swiftly asked to leave the public library. Maybe Rey was right, they should look into some “smart” phones.

 _Step one - check the expiration date_. Ben grabbed the discarded packet - better safe than sorry. EXP 2024-06-01.

 _Step two - carefully remove condom from wrapper._ Ben examined the latex disc, double-checking his nervous hands hadn’t made any unwanted tears. 

“Ben... is everything okay…?”

 _Step three - place on the head of the erect penis._ Which way was it again? He flipped the circle over in his hands, half hoping for some sort of “This Way Up!” indicator. Even contact lenses had that, after all. He knew he should have practiced first… _It should look like a little hat,_ the instructor had said _._ He made an educated guess, placing the condom on the tip of his cock and squinted. Living in the desert for so long, he didn't know a lot about hats, but he supposed it looked a little bit like the helmets Snoke commissioned for the passengers of the never-completed spacecraft.

“Do you need help or something? You’re mumbling a lot...”

 _Step four - pinch the tip of the condom and unroll_. Ben pinched the top of the condom with his left hand, and slid the condom down the length of his shaft with his right. It looked just like the video, with the exception that it was a penis instead of a banana.

“Sorry, I had to make sure I got this right. I just want to get this perfect. For you. For us.” his voice shaking as he climbed into the bed. 

“I already know it’s going to be perfect because it's with you. Just go slow maybe?”

While he was a virgin, he knew vaguely of the mechanics of sex from idle gossip and contraband porn shared amongst the less devout of the recruits. Ben settled himself between her hips, teasing the head of his cock through her curls, unsure of his target until Rey reached down to help guide him to her entrance. 

“Ben, _please_ ,” she whispered, tugging on his hip in encouragement.

With that, he began to gently push himself in. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head as the bliss of those first couple of inches surrounded him. Hot, soft, and wet - _Oh, Maker._

He paused, heeding to Rey’s request to take it slow, waiting for confirmation to proceed. When she nodded, he continued to thrust forward. The warm comfort he had quickly come to love was abruptly interrupted by a band of jagged edges. _Was this her hymen?_ He had heard whispers of a barrier that protected a woman’s maidenhood.

Ben couldn’t stop himself from grimacing as he let out a hiss. _Is this what people meant when they said the first time can hurt?_ He pushed through the pain, driving in until his hips met hers, Rey’s walls gnashing down on his shaft all the while.

“Are you okay?”

“Uh yeah, I’m fine… I uh -- I just need a minute.” 

Ben took a deep breath, resting his forehead against Rey’s until the initial shock of pain receded. Feeling adjusted he pressed a quick kiss to Rey’s temple and then slowly pulled back -- her walls still grinding against his length. The discomfort was to be expected, but something else didn’t feel quite right. Cold air was hitting his slick-coated cock. They both looked down at where they were joined to see the condom was being pulled off his shaft. _Wasn’t it supposed to stay on?_ By the time Ben pulled all the way out, the condom had come completely off, half still inside of Rey. 

“Um Ben… I don’t think that’s supposed to happen. Are you sure you put it on right?”

“I thought so. Here, uhh... Let me help get that for you.” 

Ben tugged on the condom still hanging out of Rey, only to find it was caught on something. Rey’s eyes went wide with concern.

“I think I have to reach in. Do you mind if I use my fingers?”

“Sure. No one else has ever touched me there before,” Rey blushed. 

Ben slipped his index finger in through her folds, alongside the flaccid condom. By his second knuckle, he encountered those craggy edges again, clearly the culprit. He swept his finger along the protuberances, noting they formed a ring around the circumference of Rey’s vagina and they felt... kind of like teeth? Huh. Yet another thing Luke’s lackluster sex ed had failed to mention. He let his finger pass all the way around. _Hard but mostly smooth… not exactly sharp. Just this one circle, much like a mouth? But smaller than oral teeth._ He continued to explore the bumps and points of Rey’s -- hymen? Until a moan brought him back to the task at hand. He quickly untangled the condom and pulled it free.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to probe so much, I just wasn’t expecting there to be... are they teeth?”

“I don’t know what they’re actually called. They’ve been there as long as I can remember. Doesn’t everyone have them?” Rey questioned timidly.

“I wouldn’t know. You’re the only woman I’ve ever been with,” Ben replied, giving her a shy grin.

“I just always figured it was a societal taboo like other women’s health topics? People hardly want to talk about women’s periods, let alone their _downstairs dentata_. I don’t know. It’s not like I’ve ever had anyone to talk to about it,” she said with a shrug.

“Well, you can talk to me about it. I was just surprised, but I like them. They’re like cute little cock chompers,” he giggled.

At that comment Rey smacked the back of his head. “Don’t call them that!”

“ _Fanny fangs_ ,” he muttered under his breath.

“ _Excuse me!_ ” Rey kicked her legs forward, shoving him of the bed in the process.

“Okay! Okay! Sorry the possibilities are just endless. I swear I’m done. I’d like to try again… if that’s okay with you.”

“So long as you don’t keep giving my bits stupid names, or so help me I’ll never let you down there again!”

Ben wiped tears of laughter from his eyes and grabbed for the box on the nightstand, he thought he saw an instruction pamphlet in there… Maybe he had put it on incorrectly, or maybe the banana video was outdated? 

He glanced at the discarded condom wrapper, then back at the box, and a lightbulb went off. “Aha!” He read the names on the cover. _Ultra Ribbed, Ultra Studded._ What had him befuddled in Walgreens now made perfect sense! 

“Did you figure it out?”

Ben laughed to himself. “Yeah, I used the wrong condom.”

The different types of condoms coordinated with the _different types of ... gentials_. He had foolishly grabbed an “ultra thin” condom, when Rey clearly had a “studded” set up. Ben had no idea what a “thin” vagina would be, but he also remembered seeing XXL condoms so he guessed it made sense. Good thing he grabbed the Trial package, clearly intended for first timers unsure of what type of vagina their partner would have! He supposed he could have been better prepared if he had dared to ask the stock girl earlier.

_Maker, there was still so much he didn’t know about sex._

A new sense of confidence ran through him, he checked the expiration date (also 2024-06-01) and rolled on a fresh, _studded_ condom without hesitation. It didn’t feel that different from the last one, but an hour ago he also didn’t know that vagina-havers had two sets of teeth, so what did he know? He clambered over Rey, giving her a quick kiss and jokingly snapping his jaw before resuming their prior position. Ben sunk back in, Rey’s _teeth_ nibbling, both of them groaning with relief when they were finally flesh to flesh. This time the rugged texture was welcoming, no longer a surprise. Goofy grins covered both of their faces. They were having sex! But as soon as Ben started pulling out, once again Rey’s teeth clung to the condom.

“Fuck!” This was not how their first time was supposed to go. The bootleg porn never made things seem this complicated, but it’s not like they showed what was going on _inside_ of the woman.

“Are you _sure_ you put it on correctly?” Rey asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yes, I’m sure. Honestly, how many ways could there be to do this?”

There was no getting the rumpled, half-used condom back on his shaft, so he opened a third -- this time the “ribbed” option. Maybe the _ribbed_ part referred to the ring-like distribution of the teeth? He tried another thrust in and out, only for the same thing to happen. 

Another condom in the trash, another rolled on. And another. 

“Maybe if I just hold the end of it? So it stays on?” Ben suggested. Not having any better ideas herself, Rey just shrugged.

The video _had_ said to hold onto the base of the condom when pulling out. While the steps seemed to imply this was to occur after the sex was over, not throughout, he was desparate to try anything that would result in safe and successful copulation.

Beads of sweat gathered on Ben’s forehead as he balanced his weight on one arm while clutching his cock with the other. He struggled to align himself when Rey pushed him onto his back.

“Here. Let me help.”

Ben settled onto his back while Rey swung her leg over his torso and straddled his lap, allowing her to do the maneuvering while he clasped the sheath to his cock. She lowered herself down, the abrasive sensation now driving Ben mad, feeling the same rush of adrenaline as the night he rose through the ranks of the First Order by walking on broken glass. As she pulled back up, they both looked down, relieved to see the condom staying in place!

Okay, so this could work. Logistically, it was awkward, sure. It dampened Ben’s movements, his hand now preventing his length from fully fitting inside -- but it still felt better than anything Snoke could have promised him. Rey picked up her tempo, pumping herself on his erection over and over. Her hands found their way into his locks and tugged, using his hair to leverage her body up and down. _Hnnnghh, he was never shaving his head again._

Ben struggled to maintain his composure, one hand anchoring the condom, the other gripping Rey’s hip, cock burning from pain or pleasure--he wasn’t sure, as all the sensations blurred together. What he did know was, he wasn’t going to last long, as the sensation of Rey’s -- teeth? hymen? he still wasn’t sure _what_ to call it -- _gnawing_ ripples of pleasure through his body with each pass. 

“Rey, sweetheart, I’m so close, I need -- Fuck!” 

“Dammit!”

The condom was utterly shredded, _masticated_ by Rey’s insides. He knew condoms were single use, but certainly that meant more than one thrust? He was beyond frustrated - cock red, weeping, and quite frankly _chafed_ by their many failed attempts. He meant for their first time to be perfect and this was anything but.

No longer convinced the type of condom held any relevance, Ben poured over the instructions that came with the pack for _any_ explanation

“Maybe you _do_ need those reading glasses,” Rey jabbed. Ben shot a glare back.

The steps were much the same as the banana video. _Open carefully, place on tip, pinch, unroll, check for tears, apply lube_ … apply lube! Of course! The condom was tearing from too much friction between the sheath and the teeth.

He remembered something about a free sample of gel on the front of the packaging. Flustered, he shook the entire contents of the box onto the bed, a small bottle tumbling out. There wasn’t a lot, maybe two ounces, but it would do. _Check expiration date (2024-06-01), open packet, place, pinch, unroll, **lubricate** , hand gripping the base of the condom._ Ben was ready to go, absolutely resolute to finish what he had started. 

For the umpteenth time, Rey impaled herself on his member. He went all-or-nothing and used the entire sample of “pleasure gel,” which made it incredibly difficult to keep his grip on the end of the condom, but it eased the blow of her teethon his now tender cock. Rey now slid herself up and down with ease. The contrast of Rey’s hot, soaked flesh with her teeth grating over and over his length, coupled with the edging effect of their prior blunders was driving him near orgasm. 

He was so close, barreling towards completion faster than the speed of the First Order’s unfinished rocket, still struggling with his hold on his _very_ slippery cock. As if reading his mind, Rey snaked one of her hands down to her clit, moving in desperate circles. He cautiously eyed where they were joined as she worked frantically to work herself to completion. He _needed_ her to come; he didn’t know how much longer he or this condom would last.

“ _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. Ben... Ben... I’m gonna_ —“ 

Ben held Rey still in his lap as he felt her clench around him, not trusting the integrity of the condom as her teeth -- _he still couldn’t believe it_ \-- chomped into his cock. His thumb took over her hand to work her through her orgasm until he felt her teeth relax around him. No longer staving off his own release, Ben pulled out, spilling into the mangled sheath, euphoria burning through him brighter than the five suns of Exegol combined. 

Exhausted and finally sated, Rey rolled onto her side and snuggled her sweaty body up to his. Together they laid amongst the evidence of the lovemaking, surrounded by maimed prophylactics and coated in lube. His cock was soft against his stomach between them, still bright red, no longer from the rush of blood but inflamed from use. He imagined the skin would toughen over time, like bare feet during the summer. He smiled at the thought of how much sex that would take.

He wrapped his arms around Rey as they came down from their high. Lazily, he ran his hands over her body, stopping only when he noticed a thin bump on the inside of her upper arm.

“Sweetheart, what’s this?” Ben asked, brow wrinkled.

“Oh that? I’m not really sure, I got that when you brought me to the First Order. That tall woman, Phasma? Injected me that first night. I had been so sure it was a tracker, but they never found us when we ran. Don’t you have one too?”

“Hmm… no. Must have started some time after I joined. Weird.” He slowly caressed the raised skin.

“Yeah, weird. Guess we’ll never know.” Rey mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. 

Ben stayed awake, still reveling in the newness of their nakedness. He looked forward to learning every inch of Rey’s body. Every freckle, every tooth. Maybe someday she’d let him count them. He hoped she would.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.
> 
> (except not working in joke about dental dams)
> 
> Feel free to yell at me for this monstrosity on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lothkat)!


End file.
